powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Invisibility
The power to render oneself unseen to the naked eye. Also Called *Fading Capabilities User can render themselves unseen by the naked eye and become invisible in visible spectrum. The user can move about an environment unseen by others and act without being observed. Some users can choose to let certain people see them, while staying invisible to others. Applications *Cloaking Techniques *Invisibility Combat *Invisibility Infusion *Partial Invisibility Variations *Absolute Concealment *Chi Invisibility *Cloaking Shield Construction *Conditional Visibility *Elemental Invisibility *Magic Invisibility *Selective Invisibility *Technological Invisibility Associations *Camouflage/Shadow Camouflage *Cloaking Shield Construction *Force-Field Generation *Imperceptibility *Inaudibility *Inodorosity *Invisible Speed *Invisible Energy Manipulation *Light/Darkness Manipulation *Sense Manipulation *Sound Manipulation *Thermal Manipulation *Unnoticeability Limitations *Invisibility Cancellation and Invisibility Awareness are direct counters to this power. *Users of several vision powers can detect the user. *May not work against advanced users of Sensory Tracking. *May be limited on how much mass in addition of themselves/others they can affect. **May be limited to how far of the body the mass can be to become invisible. *May be not be able to revert back to a visible state without meeting certain conditions. *May be limited on how long they may remain invisible. *May require great concentration to stay invisible. *User may be detectable through non-human sensory, such as through cameras, infrared optics and other forms of machinery. *May be always on, limiting the user's interactions with others. *User can be detected by senses that don't depend on vision, such as smell, hearing, touch, etc. *Rain and other liquids, solids, fire, etc. may show the user's shape while invisible. *May be rendered blind on account of their eyes not absorbing any light. *May be invisible for only visible light. *May still cast shadow. Known Users See Also: Invisibility. Cartoons Movies Live Television Manga/Anime Video Games Known Objects Gallery Cartoons Big Chilly.jpg|Big Chill (Ben 10) Ghostfreak_Invisible.jpg|Ghostfreak (Ben 10) LoMN_Great_Kanohi_Huna_In_Use.png|Vakama (BIONICLE) uses the Kanohi Huna to make himself invisible. Fenton.jpg|Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) Snake_Talisman.png|The user of Snake Talisman (Jackie Chan Adventures) gains the power of invisibility. It also makes any clothes worn invisible, as well as the talisman itself. Kim Possible invisible.gif|Kim's battlesuit (Kim Possible) turn invisible. Shadow-crowns-wolves.jpg|Lin Kuei (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness), using a Shadow Crown to become invisible. 604_-_Houdini.png|Experiment 604/Houdini (Lilo & Stitch) Vanisher Miraculous Ladybug.png|Vanisher (Miraculous Ladybug) Miss_appear.jpg|Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants), as Miss Appear. TMNT2K3_S01E07.jpg|Foot Tech Ninjas (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 TV series) XC Shroud of Monster Camo.png|Shroud of Monster Camo (Xiaolin Chronicles) Shroud of Shadows.jpg|Shroud of Shadows (Xiaolin Showdown) Nessies (Happy Ness The Secret of the Loch).png|The nessies (Happy Ness: The Secret of the Loch), use their loch-ets to make themselves invisible to remain in hiding for humans. Spiderman_Stealth_Mode.gif|Spider-Man (Spider-Man Unlimited) using the stealth mode of his suit. Starlight_Glimmer_and_Trixie_invisible_S6E25.png|Starlight Glimmer and Trixie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Comics Batina 99.JPG|Batina the Hidden (The 99) can blend into any background and become invisible. She can sometimes define and understand things that have been hidden by others. Invisible_Kid.jpg|Invisible Kid (DC Comics) alba-invisible-woman.jpg|Invisible Woman (Marvel Comics) Miles Morales.png|Miles Morales/Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) Invisibility by The Hood.jpg|The Hood (Marvel Comics) Films Violet_Parr.jpg|Violet Parr (The Incredibles) Rodney Skinner.jpg|Rodney Skinner (The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen) is a gentleman thief that stole Griffin's invisibility formula. Randall.png|Randall Boggs (Monsters Inc.) Invisible Freddy.gif|Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) attacking Rick Johnson while invisible. completedcloak.jpg|A Predator (Predator) Mubbud_Card.jpg|After gaining an Inspiron power ring, Mudbud (Super Buddies) was able to turn invisible. Literature nicky and tara intangibility.png|Nicky and Tara (Mostly Ghostly) Live Action TV InsibilityImage.jpg|Leo Wyatt (Charmed) becomes invisible. claude_appears.jpg|Claude Rains (Heroes) seen only by the rain. Darien Fawkes.jpg|Darien Fawkes (The Invisible Man) aaasimon.png|Simon Bellamy (MisFits) uses this power. Maja.jpg|Marie (Pedro Penduko at ang mga Engkantao) has this ability in her human form, she's granted with this ability because of her half blooded Sigben inheritance. Rose_invisible.jpg|Rose Ortiz (Power Rangers Operation Overdrive) is invisible. Manga/Anime Jacob Lessio.png|Jacob Lessio (Fairy Tail) with his Assassination Magic allows him to turn invisible and cannot be detected by sound or sent as well. HayateGekkōInvisibility.png|Hayate Gekkō (Naruto) turns invisible with the Transparent Escape Technique. Mu_by_omniii-d380u81.png|Mu (Naruto) can turn invisible. namivanish_by_doctormoodb-dazgpjc.gif|Nami (One piece) uses "Mirage Tempo" to make herself invisible. Video Games PeepingTom.png|Peeping Tom (Bioshock: Burial At Sea) is a Plasmid/Vigor that grants the drinker invisibility and x-ray vision. Sister Friede Dark Souls III.jpg|Sister Friede (Dark Souls III) is able to turn invisible at will. Adam Deus Ex.jpg|Adam Jensen (Deus Ex) Shelke-saber.jpg|Shelke Rui (Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII) Invoker Dota 2.jpeg|Invoker (Dota 2) can use ice and storm magic to make himself invisible. Gray Fox.jpg|Gray Fox (Metal Gear) possesses a built-in stealth camo device in his exoskeleton. EspioNew.png|Espio the Chameleon (Sonic the Hedgehog) Ghost H.png|Ghost (Valkyrie Crusade) as a ghost, can become intangible and invisible. Phantom H.png|Phantom (Valkyrie Crusade) as a spirit, can become intangible and invisible. Web Series Darkness Stupid Mario.png|The Darkness (Stupid Mario Brothers) Nox Decious.jpg|Nox Decious (Stupid Mario Brothers) Web Animation Robosol's Cloaking Device in Action.gif|Robosol (TF2 Freak) can remain unseen and create surprise attacks using a cloaking device. Category:Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Support Powers Category:Invisibility Category:Galleries